


Extra Credit

by happygowriting



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: College, College AU, Dom Ransom Drysdale, F/M, Light Bondage, Public teasing, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, professor ransom drysdale, professor/school girl themes (all consenting adult, ransom drysdale x reader - Freeform, ransom drysdale x y/n, ransom drysdale x you, slight degrading language used, the class is takes place in college)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Professor Drysdale punishes you for breaking his glasses in his office after class
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character(s), Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Kudos: 13





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small note- This is a College AU, not a high school one.
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

You sit in the front because you know it’s the best place to get his attention. It had been a while since you’d tried, a while since you’d felt his cock inside of you and you needed it. You were desperate for it. You made sure to wear your shortest shirt and lowest cut top to class, knowing that it would catch his eyes.

You had to stop yourself from moaning out loud when he walks in, wrapped in that stupid cable knit sweater that you just wanted to shred because it did things to you. You didn’t think a sweater could turn you on so much, but when it was worn by number one asshole Professor Ransom Drysdale, your panties were instantly soaked.

He started teaching but you weren’t really paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth. Your eyes roamed his body and waited until he looked at you before slowly spreading your legs, your fingers playing with the hem of your skirt as you waited for him to look lower. His eyes drifted, lingering on the curve of your breast, peeking out from your low cut top and you watch as his tongue darts out, licking his lips as his eyes drop. Only then do you lift up the hem of your skirt, letting him see that you’re not wearing any panties. 

He stumbles over his words as he watches you slip a hand down between your legs and tease your pussy, dipping your fingers between your wet folds before lifting your hands up to your mouth, holding his gaze you push your wet fingers into your mouth tongue curling around them to clean your juices off. You pull them out and smirk at him.

The rest of the class you spend teasing him, the thrill of openingly touching yourself turned you on even more. When the class is dismissed you stay after, watching as he starts to clean up and gathers his books, barely glancing at you. Finally you stand and walk over to his desk, placing your hands against his so that you can lean forward, showing off more of your exposed breast.

“Professor Drysdale, I think I need to do some extra credit to help my grade. Can we discuss the terms in your office?” You lick your lips and tilt your head, putting an innocent look on your face.

He clears his throat and looks at you. “Follow me to my office.”

Grinning you follow him closely and close the door behind the two of you, locking it before you walk over to him and lean up to kiss him. You grab his glasses and pull them off slowly, putting them on his desk and pushing him back against it.

“I’ve been thinking about you professor. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten my extra credit.” You murmur against his lips, pressing your body against his. “I need you.” 

Ransom growls against your lips and puts his hands on your hips and grinds his hips against yours, letting you feel his hard cock against you.

“Do you know how hard it was to not pull you out of your chair and through you across my desk and fuck you in front of the entire class?” He moaned against your lips, tightening his hold on you. “You’re a little fucking brat. You go a few weeks without dick and you turn into a fucking slut. I should punish you for that.”

You laugh against his lips and push him back onto the desk with intentions to getting him to sit down on it but as you push him you hear a crunch and your eyes go wide.

“Those better not be my glasses.” Ransom growled, pulling away and turning to look, his face darkening as he sees his broken glasses.

Without a word he pulls you forward roughly and bend you over his desk. He pulls your hands behind your back and grabs his scarf off the coat rack that he has and ties your wrists behind your back to keep you from being able to touch him or yourself. He yanks your skirt up and without giving you a warning he pulls his hand back and lands a hard slap to your the middle of your ass.

You yelp, body moving forward with force as he slaps you again. He doesn’t give warning and he doesn’t let up, his hand landing over and over again. Your ass starts to sting, turning red with with each spank.

“Is this what you wanted, you dirty girl? Wanted daddy to spank you until your ass is red and stinging.” He slips his fingers between your legs and pushed two fingers into your wet pussy. “You’re so wet for me already. All I have to do is pull my cock out and push it into your pussy and it’ll go willingly.”

You moan, spreading your legs and rocking your hips to push his fingers deeper inside of you. Your pussy clenches around him, clit throbbing and aching to be touched. Ransom pulls his fingers away and slaps your pussy. You yelp, tears springing to your eyes at the feeling but you liked it. 

You hear him mess with his pants for a few moments before the head of his cock nudges between your legs. He moves his hips, moving his cock along your pussy, getting it wet with your juices.

“Professor, please.” You moan, desperation laced your voice. He pushes your legs further apart before pushing his cock into you in one quick motion. 

You let your head drop against the desk as his cock fills you, whimpering as you finally get what you wanted. He holds your hips tightly as he starts to thrust into you at a brutal pace. He didn’t care about you getting off, you were just a place to put his dick and you enjoyed it. You enjoyed how tight he held your hips, how hard he fucked you, his cock pushing in and out of you. 

“You’re such a good little slut for me. A nice fuck hole for me to dump my cum.” Ransom growled as he wraps his arms around you, the sweater soft against your skin. “I’m going to fill you up, make you drip with my cum. You’re going to be walking back to your dorm with my cum dripping down your legs and everyone’s going to know what a slut you are.”

You moan, his words making your body run hot as you rock your hips back against him, pushing his cock deeper inside of you. Your walls clench around his cock as your release starts to grow, your core heating up with each hard thrust and word that fall from his mouth. His thrust started to become uneven as he got closer to his release.

He thrust hard one more time, burying his cock as far as he could push it, holding your hips still as he moans out and you feel his hot cum filling you up, his cock throbbing with his release. The feeling of him releasing inside you is enough to trigger your own release. 

“Fuck professor.” You moan, rolling your hips as you ride out your orgasm.

He pulls out and turns your around before kissing you hard. “Your extra credit has been approved.”


End file.
